


[podfic] Wake Up

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Destroy Ending, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hands, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Mass Effect 3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Presumed Dead, Rare Pairings, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The quarian is the first to find him in the wreckage. She watches him for what seems like a long while before she goes to his side and helps. “She wouldn't want this.” Her voice is quiet, weak from disuse and the strain of tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869447) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/55o1axa29d0gyc8/ME3%20Wake%20Up.mp3?dl=0) (15.2 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:16:28


End file.
